World Order Council
The World Order Council is the system in place after the Amanohokosaka Clan’s Imperator system dissolved. It is a system exclusive to the EvoBlaze universe, featured primarily in Control Sequence and is the current Control Mechanism, along with the Boundary Management System. It was replaced, with the Imperator still being a part of the system, however, there are equal shares of power between its members. They stand to prevent another situation like the Black Reckoning from beginning once more. Information The World Order Council maintains and protects the world from entering another state of War. While the Overseers maintain the System itself. All families within the World Order Council are expected to perform for the higher ups. History Third War and Prior The World Order Council was established by the former NOS leaders to weave a better system of balance and control. Directly before the Third War of Ars Magus, the World Order Council was established with the task of handling the Seithr outbreaks and increase of violent individuals, when the Amanohokosaka's Imperator and its clans could not handle the task due to varying circumstances. Their privileges over the Gates and Azure was taken from them while the World Order Council attempted to stop the events occurring in a conjoined effort. It's designed to maintain several corners of power to balance the military, research and development, law, use of magic, etc. Eventually the World Order Council became a staple to the NOS's structure for order. Their structure would eventually prove too much for their opponent's in the Third War, earning them their victory after several struggles and their innovations successfully curbing the threat of the World Crisis. Post Third War The World Order Council would maintain any matter involving the Azure, place a ban on the Seithr Cores, Seithr Shards and would close the Gates, including The Eye of Sheol. However, the Nex Exitium had preformed so well in the War, that the Council did not dismantle the idea of them, instead they would put out an order for more restricted versions to be designed for a future unit. Even so, the current system of the World Order Council is seen as flawed by many of the new members of the NOS who follow the Marshal, creating something of a split between their beliefs. It would bring about the Sequence Intelligence Agency which stands as its own authority and holds sensitive information. The Council remained however, and still stands as of Control Sequence. World Order Council Members *Nier - The Chairman of the Council, was left from one of the past leaders, maintains the semblance of the Council itself. *Lukain Necaros - Marshal of the NOS, governs the Military Actions and is the overall head to its actions, speaks with the Overseers directly. He is considered the power behind the government, owning much of the NOS's militias. *Rychia - One of the heads of Research and Development. *??? - Council Templar Leader, often doesn’t appear, instead having others speak for them, such as Lazarith. *??? - Sequence Intelligence Agency Leader, often doesn’t appear, instead having others speak for them, such as Yyntal Sorairo. *Kaiji Amanohokosaka - the Imperator and the leader of the Amanohokosaka Clan. Related *Novus Orbis Sequentia *Council Templar *Overseers Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence Category:Plot